


Luke/Tori Shorts

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: "It's the Perfect Story" Asides/Aus/One-Shots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Shorts, Tumblr, one shots, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: I'd like to see the ideas you come up with for 5 [comfortable kiss] and 8 [in the dark kiss], Tori/Luke? If you have time? Thanks!





	Luke/Tori Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr ask that I'm also posting here because why not?

_ 5 — Comfortable Kiss _

Sunlight filtered in through the window, waking Tori up. She groaned and dropped her head onto the bed. Except she realized too late that it wasn’t the bed, but rather Luke’s chest. Immediately, Luke started, opening his eyes and blinking in a cute, dazed sort of way. He smiled when he saw Tori and bent down to kiss her temple. “Morning, sunshine.”

Tori playfully swatted his face and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

_ 8 — In The Dark Kiss _

The air was salty and cool on the beach. Underneath them, the blanket kept Luke and Tori separated from the sand. Above them, the constellations kept watch. The sound of the waves were loud in her ears, but she barely heard it. It was hard to pay attention to anything else when Luke was kissing her, his hands settled around her waist, her own threading through his hair. She could barely see his face, but if she wanted to, she could run her fingertips over the sharp curves of his face and see the image in her head. 

After some time, they had to pull away for air. Tori ran her nose along Luke’s jaw. “I love you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Luke kissed her again, more forcefully this time. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tori-castellan on tumblr.


End file.
